The Sparkling Almanac
by Tigressa101
Summary: What do you think about sparklings? Here are some facts you or may not know about sparklings! (Not Canon)


**AN: This is an opinionated almanac of sparklings. If you disagree with some of the facts, I understand and I will not force these down your throat as being true. If afterwards you wish to add your own facts in the comment section, feel free too. Hell, even add your OC's sparkling facts too. I will read them no matter what. :)**

* * *

What most didn't know was that Transformers had the ability to lay eggs at will if the environment or time wasn't right for having sparklings. That put the babies in a type of stasis that could only be awoken by their creators. No one else could awake them. Every other circumstance could simply let the creators have a live birth in which the child would automatically be alert and alive completely. It was a strange reproductive concept that shocked many other aliens.

How did the Transformers tell whose eggs were whose? Scent, always scent because the scent of the eggs is imprinted in their processors as soon as they deliver the sparklings and vice versa when the sparklings are out and about. In fact, sparklings are similar to animal babies for they have the ability to know that they should never stray far from their parents and also to go to said parents if they sense danger or something unknown. They have surprisingly excellent tracking senses which can allow them to return to their creators if they get lost. But that's another story entirely.

A clutch of two or more were very common among the different species and subspecies of Transformers as well who decided to lay eggs instead of live birth. Live birth usually produced no more than five sparklings due to the fact that they required a much larger growth than that of sparklings being delivered in eggs, which grew within the eggs even after carriage. The bigger the carrier, the more eggs that could be created and housed with no problems.

Minicons were the only exception to the rule of bigger equals more as their litters ranged from five to ten offspring. Why this was so probably had to do with the size of the sparklings or "Teacup Minicons" as some humans referred to them as. The name itself implied they were born relatively small, about the size of a Pomeranian puppy and stayed this way a good period of time even longer than other species of Transformers.

Now the "common" sized Transformers whom ranged from a little smaller than Arcee to about as big as Tigressa (Megatron stands at her waistline) have the capability to produce as many as twelve per litter depending on the combination of mechs and femmes (remember, same frame-type "gender" relationships are most common). For instance if Arcee and Megatron had sparklings in egg form, there's a good chance the maximum might be four since the sparklings would grow quite big even when in eggs. Her body would know the limit it could take before internal damage to her reproductive organs would be inevitable.

Predacons and Dinobots could have about six to ten eggs, including when they mate with others not from their subspecies. Though the egg size wouldn't be as massive, their CNA would most likely be the dominant type. Their babies will always be born in their alt. modes first and stay in their forms for up to a couple months before their t-cog begins to work. In which case, the adults will stay in their own alt. modes with their babies until the latter are ready to learn how to transform.

Insecticons lay up to fifteen to twenty eight eggs per clutch and they only stay pregnant for two months whereas Minicons take eight months, vehicle-based Cybertronians take about six to eight months (depending on their size), and the beast mode-based Cybertronians take about three to five months. The Insecticons are notorious for getting pregnant a day after giving birth continuously. The more, the better as they would tell you.

Titan class Transformers, ranging from Ghost to almost Omega Supreme's chest, have been proven to be not very compatible with live births but may still be able to do so though eggs are the normal method. It's enormously rare for types like combiners to give birth at all though. For combiners like Devastator, three of the component mechs have to be impregnated by a member (or members) of the same combiner and fuse very often for the said combiner to transfer its eggs into one chamber. After that, the combiner cannot defuse until the egg sack is complete, which takes about a month or two, and gives birth directly afterwards. Said egg sack will contain at least ten to thirty eggs estimated.

Sentinel class Transformers who range from Omega Supreme or higher height very rarely give birth at all. When Theta Supreme became pregnant by Beta Supreme, he apparently gave birth like any other common sized Transformer but he remained pregnant for a year and five months implying Sentinel sparklings take lots of time to develop. As it turns out, their sparklings are bigger than Lugnut who towers over both Optimus and Megatron by thirteen feet. That was a Supreme sized sparkling; you want to find out how big Metroplex's sparklings will be?

Now live sparklings were interesting: it turns out the sparklings learn how to walk and run on all fours within the first weak as crawling irritates them. They learn to walk on two legs (if designed to do so) within a month or two. It was quite common actually for a sparkling to try and flee to their parents directly after being born if held by someone they don't recognize the scent to.

Another little fact was their sight. Their optics can open within the first minute of being delivered but they won't be able to see clearly until a few hours later. In this case, they rely on scent, touch, and sound to get them past obstacles if they're even allowed to wander. Unlike human children, they can be left unattended because they would either respond by following their creators or navigating somewhere to play or rest. On instinct, they won't have any real motivation to explore unless prompted to do so.

A curious as they can be, stupid they are not. At their young age, they can sense electrical currents and know immediately not to go near it or if possible go around it. If they stray from their creators and come across another Transformer or an unknown entity, they will stay still and wait for the figure to move so they'll know whether to run away and use a noise they imprinted on their parents to let them know if they are frightened or to just keep a watchful eye on the entity and go about their business. If lost, the same noise can be used for creators to track their sparklings for long distances.

Temper tantrums were coincidently extremely rare. If they don't get what they want, they'll often look for something else to do or get and come back to their original desire later. If hurt, they do not cry out but rather grow stubborn and less responsive to whomever or whatever hurt them, often ditching that person or thing for another.

The only temper tantrum they truly have is agitation which can be brought forth through their creators. If their creators are angry at something or someone, the sparkling will sense this and become aggressive towards the same thing. Sometimes creators have to pull back their babies from trying to engage the problem head on. This is also a mimic in personality the sparkling can develop overtime, making it more likely for a sparkling to have similar personas to their creators'.

These apply to all Transformer sparklings, including the Pomeranian puppy-sized Teacup Minicons whom look a bit less intimidating than their larger fellow sparkling friends.

Now Sentinel based sparklings do something most others do not: they cling to the bodies (often the backside) of one of their creators. The only other sparkling types to do this are simian based (Kanjian) techno-organics and speedster based (Velocitronian). The latter must do so because their parents travel at high speeds, a power the sparklings don't develop until they are five months of age.

There are aquatic mermaid based techno organic sparklings (native to Kanjis only) that will beach themselves for extensive periods of time when sensing danger or their creator (practically all Kanjian Leviathans are femmes and are believed to reproduce asexually or through their Queen) believes there is trouble between a subspecies below the water and doesn't want the sparkling to be a part of it. Beaching doesn't affect them as they don't need water to breathe and have two to four arms depending on the type.

Some Kanjian dragon sparklings, specifically the Titan Class Ridgeback (Demon's breed) and Razorback, are able to use fire breath directly after birth and yes, there are reports of valves being burned during a sparkling's exit of the womb. Speaking of the Ridgeback, half of any litter born to at least one Ridgeback creator will be half Ridgeback…as in half of the total number of sparklings will always be full blooded Ridgeback and look extremely similar to the Ridgeback parent as well as the same "gender". Unless the two creators are both Ridgebacks in which then the coloring and "gender" is random. Why this is this way is unknown.

All flight based sparklings can learn to fly within three to six months after birth depending on the size and type of creators. The only exception to this is the Sentinel class as they can only fly in vehicle mode until they are fully grown. But fair warning, this is one of the few abilities that must be taught by the creator as it does not come naturally to the sparkling for a very long period of time.

Like some human children and animals, sparklings can detect spiritual energy not seen by adults unless said adult is lucky, has a gift, or is one of the spiritual based entities found on Kanjis whose powers are spirit related. Ghost in most infamous for this, being the guardian of the Underworlds of many planets as well as their dead. Anyways, sparklings will notify that there is something there but will treat it like another unknown Transformer or creature in which case it will either flee or watch closely to see what it does. These spirits rarely scare sparklings even if some are demonic.

Now a note about sparkling diets: most sparklings, sans lava class and acid class, can devour practically anything which can be a shocking sight at times. Unlike other baby digestive systems, their stomachs are actually not sensitive. In fact the older they get, the more sensitive it becomes. This can prove deadly for others as some like Dinobot and Kanjian sparklings might get it in their head to attack and eat others after seeing how their parents hunt (other Transformers mainly). There have been cases of cannibalism among them too though mostly seen in Kanjian class and Cybertronian class predators like the Cybertronian Predator (around the time of the Thirteen/in stasis/distinctive primal relative to the Kanjian Ridgeback/nigh invulnerable/high intellect but cannot speak) and the Kanjian Frilled Dinobot (all terrain hunter/lacks ability to transform/CNA relative to Grimlock).

Sparklings can sleep up to nine to eleven hours a day but not in one go until they get older. Like cats though, they can sleep ANYWHERE in any position no less! They also love to bathe in sunlight as well, so watch your feet please as they might be found on the floor with their favorite toy in the sunny shadow of a window. Waking a sparkling isn't the best idea as they tend to become very moody to the point where they can try and bite you if you reach out to handle them. Let them wake themselves.

If the cat subject is still a go, might be worth mentioning that they are extremely flexible and can sneak through small openings quite easily. Of course, their endoskeleton isn't fully developed yet so is much more malleable than an adult's.

Lava based sparklings will act similar to the Leviathan based though vice versa methods. When sensing danger, the sparkling will submerge under lava flows and lakes until deemed safe to reemerge. They will stick their heads out of the lava to check. They don't know this yet but nothing can strike them while they are in the high heated liquid but instincts are instincts after all. They also have a diet of rock, yellow Energon (a high heated or "spicy" Energon that is deadly to all but fire based as it burns internal organs), and sometimes vegetation nearby during the colder seasons.

Acid based (native to Junkion only) sparklings have only been seen once and their creator was an acid mutant who everyone believes asexually reproduced. From what was studied, this type is indestructible in terms of explosions, gun fire, and predatory assaults. Being part acid, the sparklings can get into anything and severely harm anyone if picked up in which they will cover their entire body in acid as a defense mechanism. This is a pity because they do seem very friendly. What they eat or can do other than their defense is unknown so far.

Plant based sparklings (native to Kanjis only) will curl into balls and disguise themselves among vegetation while also mimicking a plant's smell if threatened or simply wishing to be left alone. They tend to only eat meat and metal mostly as they love plant life much more than others so there's no reason for them to eat whom they consider their friends.

Last fact but certainly not least, it is not possible to convince a sparkling someone else is their creator once born to another. Even if blind for a few hours, they will detect the scent of their keeper as not their biological creators and will be a bit off put by the keeper's presence from that point onward. Despite perhaps getting used to the keeper slash adoptive creator, they won't feel truly like they belong with the adoptive parent. And since they lose the ability to sense their creators' presence after converting into a youngling, the scent of their keeper will not stay in their mindset even as sparklings. At most, they will stay a good distance away from the adoptive parent.

* * *

 **AN(2):There are many more facts about sparklings not here but that doesn't mean you can't add your own. As stated above, in the comments feel free to tell me a fact you found out about sparklings!**


End file.
